Under Water
Under Water is the 38th case in St Ronde and the 38th case overall. It take place in Brancast Street. It is the second case of the district plot After hearing the explosion that presumably killed Jason Stern, the team head to the source of the blast and found Jonathan Stern blown into two pieces by the blast, soon afterwards, they found Jason Stern, thrown into the beach from the grass, they then entered the sunken ship and found Clayton Higinbotham drowning in the water and Professor Mason Higinbotham trapped in a locker Soon after, the team was notified that the Captain's quarters were still afloat, there they added ex\-con Zane Zauber and priest Caleb Handschuh to the suspect list The then went back under water to re Investigate the second deck, there the learned that in September 12, 2018, Jonathan shot Clayton, and paralyzed from the waist down, they also learned that Jonathan planned to poison his own grandfather and Jason was missed at this, he told the team that after Jonathan's parents went on a cruise and never returned, he raised Jonathan himself and this is how he's thanked. Harrison then approached the team to tell them that the Captain's quarters were going down, so the team did a final check of the quarters, where they learned that Mason and Zane were after Jonathan for vengeance for two diffrent reasons, Mason knew that Jonathan was editing records of people, so they couldn't get a house, causing the homeless camps to grow to the highest levels they've been since 1863, one of these people without a home was one of his closet friends Chase Dawson and the fact he paralyzed his brother was more incentive, so he snuck into a locker to make Jonathan's life hell. Zane wanted vengeance because he learned that Carl Yoohansen got the information that he and Ana were thieves from Jonathan, which, in his mind, made Jonathan partially responsible for Ana's murder. The team spoke to Caleb Handshuh again. Who told the team that in school, Jonathan bullied him horribly, he was always called weak for turning to religion,Caleb tried to find any way to make himself not a weak person, he joined the military, and fought in a war, but when he left Jonathan told him he should've died in that conflict The team found enough evidence to arrest Jason Stern for the murder of Jonathan Stern, Jason, upon admitting guilt, said he killed Jonathan because of his 'glorious plan'. Jason explnathan was working for a group he wasn't aware about, but all he knew was that they were planning on detonating bombs, the most powerful, you'd be able to feel echos of it all the way in Mexico City. it would destroy many cities, the most important ones being St Ronde, and to a certain extent, Austin. Jonathan was entirely willing to do this, so Jason had to explode his ship using a bomb from the 1940s era firepower, Judge Cartwright thought that Jason was crazy and send him to the St Ronde asylum for the rest of his days The team then discussed these new revelations, Jonathan was working with a group that wished to make a bomb so powerful you could feel it's affects from places as far as Mexico City. Simon theorized that this group was likely The Law, and if they were designing a bomb that powerful, they have more thigs to worry about than Bernard dubray's threats. Knowing that Jonathan was at the ship, the team went to into the underwater deck, where they found a few things, the most pressing of which, was a pile of machinery parts, that put together a small bomb, George and Devin told the team that this bomb was made by Jonathan, and it had a huge amount of firepower. It had enough firepower to turn at least 40% of St Ronde into a pile of rubble at best, and 80% at worst. However there was a little piece of figer stuck to it, which did have DNA on it, at which point Sally entered the room and told the team that the last person who held this bomb was Mason Higinbotham, upon questioning, Mason said he saw that in the locker he hid in, and broke what he thought was a remote, not a bomb. Meanwhile, the team was approached by Zoe Dawson, who told the team that she had something to tell them, she said that there was a supposed haunted house nearby, but the thing about this was the fact that she saw Bernard DuBray enter it for some unknown reason. The team didn't know how to take this information, as it seemed useless, until Zoe said that Jonathan was with Bernard, this picked their interest and checked out the now-submerged captain's quarters, where they found out that the haunted house was the oldest house in St Ronde, in fact it was built by a man named Thomas Merz in 1470, which was odd, as the Merzes were a European family, but Columbus found America in the 1490s, and Thomas Merz wasn't part of that journey, additionally, Thomas was credited as creating The Law back in the Ottoman Empire in 1481, and Thomas may be dead, but his son wasn't, that son was Gerald Merz, who the team questioned, Gerald said that it's true that Thomas founded the Law back in 1481, they soon lost control of the movement in 1519, after he killed Thomas to gain control, Gerald let it slip that the Law had been using it as a meeting grounds since 1620. this made Jean Richardson tell the team to head to the haunted house immediately Summary Victim: Jonathan Stern: blown to pieces Weapon: Explosion 'Killer: Jason Stern ' Suspects Jason Stern 'ship captain' The suspect can make bombs The suspect can fight The suspect is pro gun Suspect's appearance The suspect has a cut Clayton Higinbotham 'Disabled student' The suspect can make bombs The suspect can fight The suspect is pro gun Mason Higinbotham 'Professor' The suspect can make bombs The suspect is pro gun Suspect's appearance The suspect has a cut Zane Zauber 'ex-con' The suspect can make bombs The suspect can fight The suspect is pro gun Suspect's appearance The suspect has a cut Caleb Handshuh 'Priest' The suspect can make bombs The suspect can fight The suspect is pro gun Quasi-Suspects Zoe Dawson 'Rich lady' Gerald Merz 'Law senior agent' Killer's profile The Killer can make bombs The Killer can fight The Killer is pro gun The Killer has blue eyes The Killer has a cut somewhere on their body Trivia Steps